Elsa's secret
by yuli120501
Summary: It has been a year since the big freeze and no one could be happier. But when Arendelle is attacked the royal family has to move to the UK but there are more secrets then meets the eye. Elsa is hiding a big secret but will she tell anyone after she meets Jack Frost. Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, ROTG, and Frozen crossover. AU
1. moving

Elsa's POV

What kind of queen leaves her kingdom and leaves it in charge to someone else ... wait a second. I thought in my head. I mean I am the queen of Arendelle  
and I left the kingdom in someone else hands. Anna, Kristoff , Sven, Olaf and I have to go somewhere else where we could be save. It had all happend  
we were being threaten I mean it has been going to about all kingdoms it even to our cousen but I did not think that it would happen here.  
We did not think alot about it until the attack that happened in the castle.  
*flashback*  
"Do we have to go." Anna cried.  
"Yes we have to go Anna." I replide back.  
"But why do we have to go. I mean really I don't want to leave our homeland." Anna replide back.  
"I don't want to leave too. But it is for the best for non of us to be killed and look on the bright side Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are coming so it will not only  
be us but also them." I whisperd to Anna as we got on the ship. Kristoff was behind us and Sven was beside him and Olaf in front.  
" Yauh because no one will notice a raindeer, a person with ice powers, and a talking snowman." Anna mummerd as if she did not want me to here what she said but  
i heard it lound and clear. I poked her in the ribs with my elbow."OW that hurt." she had told me.  
" Well it could be worse we could of brought my ice castle and Marshmallow. Also by the way i have learned to controlle my powers but I do agree that it will be  
hard to hide a raindeer and a talking snowman but we will think of something.I have heard that someone has wolfs for pets so a raindeer wont be that surprising.  
We can keep Olaf in the house and when people are around we will make sure people wont see him." I replide. Anna nodded. We got on the ship and it sailed off.  
I do not remember felling this sick before but the good news is I only threw up twice where Anna thew up three times. Kristoff did not seem sea sick like  
Anna and I. Sven and Olaf were sleeping. So I had decided to go to my cabin I lade down on the bed and last thing I knew is I was asleep.  
*end of flash back*  
"We are here!" Anna screamed. She sounded excited I wonder why.  
"You don't have to yell bloody murder." I quickly repilde back."So what made you be more excited about moving here?" I asked her.  
"Well Kristoff convinced me and I leared that our cousen Rapunzel moved here too." Anna said exciditly.  
"Wecome to the United Kingdom or UK for short." one of the crew members said. Wow how the UK was beautiful. We had all gotten in a car but Olaf was in a box  
so he would not be seen but with his flurry it was even harder. There was a moving truck that we put our stuff in and we also put the box that Olaf was in  
there was also another truck but a truck you would see horses in and Sven would ride there. Kristoff did not like the idea but he had agreed. I was near  
the right side closer to the window. Anna was beside me and in the middle and Kristoff was beside her closer to the left side. I stared outside the window  
and I could see the woods. I wonder if there is anyone here like me. All of Arendelle knew about my powers but most people don't know about my wild side and  
when I say wild side I mean wild side. Most people call it being a werewolf but I call it being a wolfblood. For one thing a werewolf is were you get bitten  
by a werewolf but a wolfblood is were it runs in your blood my mom said she was a wolfblood but only her side of the family and my dad and now i know that she  
is a wolfblood.I only got it I think because your first tranformation happens when you are 14 and when Anna was 14 she did not tranfort into a wolf all of the  
year. So I was the only wolfblood in the castle.  
"Hey are you going to get out of the car or just stay in the car?" Anna asked and I notice that we were at our new home.  
"Sorry lost in my thoughts." I said quietly she nodded. I looked at our new house and it was a brick house that was paited a greenish color and the roof was in  
a upside down v. The house looks like a two story house after I got out of the car the moving truck and Sven came. They gave us a tour of the house the house  
is lovley and all but I think that the best thing about the house is it is close to the woods because in case of a problem would happen and it was a full moon  
I could easly get to the woods and that there is three bathrooms. I mean if we are all going to share a house at least we can get our own bathrooms because  
one time I had made a chose to go to the bathroom after Kristoff and lets just say I amost fainted by the smell. We all went to the dinning room were there  
was a table with 5 chairs. We all got close to table even Olaf and Sven. We all met there because we had to get new names well kinda. My new name was  
Elsa Summers Arendelle and Anna's new name was Anna Summers Arendelle we both got to keep our first names and last but we got middle names. Kristoff's name  
was still Kristoff Bjorgman.  
"I don't get a new name?" Olaf asked.  
"No Olaf. No one will trace a talking snowman."I replide back Olaf did not seem disapointment and I think he wasn't because he had told me he loved the name  
and for that I was happy. I went to my bathroom which was conicted to my room and I was getting ready for bed. Today was a long day I thought to myself.  
I started to brush my platinum hair as I walked over to my bed and sat down I started to sing quietly a song.  
"A promise that I keep I'll never share I'll never speak to my grave the  
secret goes the beating heart the beating heart mystic creatures wondered far through  
these veins of wolfblood flows."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise on the Guardians or Wolfblood. **

**I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter the song was a promise that I keep. **


	2. chapter 2

Elsa POV

"Elsa get up! We get to see Rapunzel today!" Anna screamed in my ear.  
"Go back to sleep Anna. She wont come until 3:30 and if you haven't notice it is 3:00 in the morning." I said with a  
sleepy voice. Rapunzel moved to the UK about 2 or 3 months ago because there were threats all around her kingdom.  
She started to go to school about a week after they came here so she would not stand out.  
"I know but I am so excided and she said she was going to bring some friends over so we need to get ready so they  
wont see Olaf." Anna said with a quieter voice than before.  
"I know about that but we can do that later. But now that I am awake I am going to eat breakfast." I said before I  
went to the bathroom. "Do want something to eat?" I asked Anna she nodded. " Pancakes or are you going to eat cereal?"  
" I think I want pancakes." Anna answered.  
"Ok I think that I will make the pancakes because if you did you would probably burn the house down." I said going  
down the stairs. My room was up stairs and Anna's room was close to mine and Kristoff room was down stairs.  
"It was not my fault I did not know how to make pancakes." Anna said with a light blush. I remember Anna trying  
to make pancakes for valentines day and lets just say it did not end well.  
*Flashback*  
"ELSA the kiction is on fire!" Anna yelled. I had quickly got up from my desk that had all kinds of paper work  
on it. I ran to the kiction to only find it on fire. It was spreading fast and Anna was safe but if it was not  
stopped it would reach us. Luckily there was a fire extinguisher close to us.  
"What were you trying to make this time?" I asked her after the fire was out.  
"Pancakes" Anna answered.  
"Well next time you should probably asked someone to help you or just make the pancakes themselves." I had told her.  
This was not the first time she almost set the whole castle on fire so it was not a surprise.  
*End of flash back*  
Anna and I had finished our breakfast and shortly after Kristoff woke up and ate breakfast too. It was about  
1:00 when we were all getting to see Rapunzel and her friends. We had all of changed into differnt outfits so  
we wont stand out. Anna was wearing a green short sleeve shirt with blue jeans, Kristoff was wearing a brown  
shirt with dark blue jeans and I was wearing a long sleeve blue shirt with blue jeans. It was hard to make Olaf  
be quiet and sit still in a room upstairs but we managed. When we were done it was 3:27 and there was a knock  
on the door. I quickly ran to the door and answered it and right in front of me it was Rapunzel and she was  
a brunette with short brown hair and green eyes wearing a purple shirt with navy blue jeans with a frying pan  
yes a frying pan in her hand. There were behind her I did not really know the only people I knew of the 5  
people standing outside was Rapunzel and her boyfriend Eugene who was a tall brunette wearing brown jeans and a  
blue shirt.  
"Come inside and wait in the living room as I get Anna and Kristoff." I told them. They all came inside and  
I quickly made my way upstairs were Anna and Kristoff were.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa POV

"Anna, Kristoff they are here." I said as I went to the room where they were at. Anna head poked out and she had a  
grin on her face.  
"Yay they are finally here!" Anna almost screamed  
"Yes they are and... wait were is Anna?" I replied  
"I am on it." Kristoff said right before he had left the room. I made my way down stairs with a smile on my face  
and when I went down stairs it was no surprise that Anna was already there siting on a couch and Kristoff was right next  
by her. Such a cute couple I thought in my head. I sat down next to Anna and there was a silence of 30 seconds until  
Rapunzel said "Ok so Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff this is Merida, Hiccup and Jack. Guys this is Anna, Elsa and Kristoff.  
"Hi" I quietly said.  
"Ok this is awkward."Anna said "So I notice something." she pointed to Jack "You look a lot like Elsa maybe you guys  
would be et hyggelig par (a nice couple)." I poked her in the ribs with my elbow. "OW what was that for?" I was blushing  
but at least it was not that bad at least she said it in Norwegian and not in English. I looked down for a second and  
when I looked up I saw all 5 of them with empty looks on there faces. Anna, Kristoff and I were the only people in the  
house who speaked Norwegian.  
"What did she say." asked Hiccup. Anna opened here mouth but before she could speak I put my hands on her mouth so  
she could not say a thing.  
"Nothing just something about.. ew did you lick my hand?" I said wiping my hands on my jeans. Anna nodded her head  
and giggled. "Ok lets change the subject."  
"Where are ya from." Merida said with a Scottish accent  
"We are from Norway." Anna said excitedly  
"Hey have you ever seen a full moon over here it is amazing." Jack said  
"No we haven't we just barely moved here yesterday." I quietly said.  
"Well its good that today is a full moon." Eugene said  
"Wait what." I said in a panicky voice. I had completely forgot that today was a full moon. I looked at the  
clock and it said 4:02.I sighed only less that 4 hours.  
"Is something wrong?" Anna asked me.  
"No everything is fine I just have to the woods I mean supermarket wait what." I said quickly. "I be in the kiction."  
I quickly walked to the kiction and I grabbed a chair and sat on it. I messed with my hair and just sat in  
the kiction for about a hour and a half. I could hear them talking from the living room even if they where  
whispering I could hear them crystal clear. Wolfblood have great hearing so its not surprising that I could  
hear them. Oh how I wish I could tell them.  
Anna POV  
Why is Elsa acting like this? I asked myself.  
"Hey what is up with her?" Hiccup asked  
"I don't know she always acts like this once a month." I said to everyone. " I would go after her but I feel that  
there is going to be another blizzard." I whispered to Kristoff who only gave a small chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" Jack asked.  
"Oh nothing." I answered. After an hour and a half of talking about random stuff I had decided to talk with Elsa.  
"Hey I am going to talk with Elsa." I said quietly. Everyone nodded their head and I had gotten up and went to the  
kiction and pulled up a chair and placed it next to Elsa and sat down. "Why are you sweating?" I asked her.  
"Just worried I guess." she answered.  
"Worried about what?" I asked her.  
" Its not a big deal I mean I think I am just scared." Elsa said with a quiet voice.  
"If it is about your powers I have a plan if someone finds out." I told her. She looked surpised.  
"You have a plan? What is this plan?" she said.  
" Ok well if someone finds out we can hit them with a frying pan and when they wake up we can tell them it was just  
a dream or if they tell the police we can just tell them that the person is a little crazy in the head." I had  
told her confidently and she had a smile on her face. We went back to the living room and we all talked randomly  
until 8:00 and Elsa had exused herself and went to the bathroom. 30 minutes passed and I disited to go and check if  
she was ok. When I went to the bathroom she went to and she was gone.  
Elsa POV  
After Anna's 'pet talk' we went back to the living room and we talked until 8:00 when I exused myself and I went to  
the bathroom which had a window. I jumped out of the window and ran to the deep part of the woods. The moon was  
rising. Right on time.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**


	4. full moon

Anna POV

She's gone but where can she be? I looked in the bathroom and I saw the window open. Oh no "Elsa are you out there?"  
no answer. I ran all around up stairs I checked every room I tried to make no sound so no one down stairs  
will notice that I am panicking. After I looked up stairs I went down stairs and I knew she wasn't down stairs.  
"KRISTOFF!" I yelled as I went down stairs. I went to the living room and I could see Kristoff had already  
seen that I was panicking.  
"What's wrong?" Kristoff said consered.  
"She's gone Kristoff. Elsa is gone!" I said still panicking.  
"Wait what do you mean as gone?" said Hiccup.  
"I think I am going to check the woods. You guys stay here." I said before I went closer to the door.  
"You not going alone there are wolfs all around these woods." Rapunzel said. I nodded and we all went to the woods  
to look for Elsa.  
"Elsa! Where are you?!" I yelled as all 7 of us were looking for Elsa.  
"She couldn't go that far and what if she just went to a party or something." Jack had said.  
"Elsa in a party? She is not that type of girl." I said "She is the type of person that shuts people out for 13  
years for no apernt reason." I mummerd under my breath.  
"What was that?" Merida asked me.  
"Oh nothing." I quickly said. Then I heard a growl and when I turned around I saw a pair of yellow eyes. "Guys I  
don't mean to alarm you but I think there is a wolf behind us." I said before all of us yelled.  
Elsa POV  
After I transform I feel so free but I also feel so hungry. I saw a chicken and I decided to eat it. I know  
that sounds disgusting but once I turn into a wolf I cant control what I decide to eat. I heard a scream.  
It sounded like Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup but mostly Anna. Gosh how that girl can  
scream. I quickly ran to where they were. I saw all 7 of them scared out of there minds and when I looked what was in  
front of them I saw it was another wolf. But not a normal wolf it was a wolfblood. I wanted to find someone  
like me but not like this. I did the un thinkable and jumped in front of them. I growled at the wolf and the wolf  
attacked me but I did not give up after it had left me alone and went back to the 7 people but before the wolf  
could attack them I jumped and landed on the wolf only to put my claws into the wolfs face. I missed the wolfs  
eye by only by less than a centimeter and the wolf was bleeding but that did not the wolf. The wolf was ready to attack  
but then something hit it in the head and the wolf quickly ran away. I turned around and saw all 7 of them scared and  
terrified. I felt horrible and then I saw Anna with a guitar. Where did she get that? She smacked me with the guitar.  
She hit me in the head with a guitar she got out of no where and it hurt so much I did what I did not think  
I would ever do. I growled at them but then I relised that it only made it worse. I stopped and looked at them for 5  
seconds and ran to the deepest part of the woods.  
"What was that?" I heard Merida say.  
"I don't know." Anna had said. The next day I had woken up in the middle of the woods and I had a sharp pain on  
top of the head where Anna had hit me with that darn guitar. Where did she even get that guitar. I ran to the  
house and I climbed the window that lead me to my room. After I climbed into my room hoping that everyone went  
home and fell asleep. I did not think about my cloth and did not change the cloths. So I was in pain and  
still in the same clothes that I was in yesterday. I went to the living room and I saw all of them.  
Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup just staring at me. Oh great I mummerd under  
my breath  
"Where did you go last night?" Anna asked me.  
"Umm I was just at the um supermarket. Yauh the supermarket." I said panicking.  
"Are you lying?" Rapunzel had asked me.  
"Um no why would you say that?" I had said terrified I mean what if they found out. Wait that cant happen because they  
could not of seen were I went did they?  
Anna stood up and walked to me. " For one thing you are sweating like a pig." I did not notice I was sweating. "And  
it is colder than it should be." Anna whispered to me. I calmed myself down and it had gotten warmer than it was  
when I walked in.  
"Ok I was in the woods." I said and then I bit my bottom lip. They all had blank looks and they looked at each other.  
"Then how come we did not find you." Jack had said.  
"I was probably on the other side of the woods." I told them. They all seemed convised and I was calm. I should be more  
careful during the full moons. "Who wants pancakes?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood.**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa POV

"Have you ever seen Twilight?" Rapunzel said.  
"No we haven't." I told her.  
"Oh here we go again." Eugene said annoyed.  
"It is fantastic and lucky for you I have it with me." Rapunzel said before she went to the living room and put the  
dvd in the dvd player. "Are you guys coming or not." All of us went to the living room it started to play. After  
the movie ended Rapunzel asked us "So did you like it."  
"I loved it!" Anna squiled.  
"How about you Elsa?" Rapunzel asked me.  
"It was a good move but the wolfs were unrealistic I mean really only a fool would not notice that." They all  
had blank looks on there face. "I mean it was a great movie." They all nodded. I sighed and then that is when  
I notice that I kinda liked it here but I cant get attached because when everything is safe back at Arendelle  
I wont want to go back to Arendelle and then I would abandon my kingdom I mean what kind of ruler does ...  
wait a minute. Dang it why I'm I feeling something in my stomach I am so confused. I mummered a few thing in  
Norwegian.  
"Hey language!" Anna scowled at me.  
"Sorry." I told her and I started to blush.  
"Well we all have to go so see ya another day." Rapunzel said.  
"Ok well see you guys later." Anna said as they all left. Rapunzel gave us two thumps ups.  
"Ok lets get Olaf out of the room." I told them and then I went up stairs to find Olaf just siting there. "Thank  
you Olaf."  
"You are welcome... for what." I giggled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood **

** I have nothing agenst Twilight! Sorry for the short chapter I had I friend over and I got destracted also writers block **

**so see ya tomorrow I think. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa POV

On Monday all three of us will be going to school. Am I ready for this is it to early and why is there  
a tingly feeling in my stomach? Its not the full moon or the new moon then what is it? Mabye Anna  
knows but maybe not and what if..  
"Elsa there is something here for you!" Anna yelled.  
"Coming!" I walked down the stairs and I saw Olaf siting down on the couch and Sven next to him.  
Anna handed me a box.  
"For you." Anna said.  
"I wonder what it is?" I asked myself as I went back up stairs. I looked at the box and I looked at the  
address. "Do I know anyone that lives there?" When I opened the box and the first thing I saw was a letter.  
Dear Elsa,  
Welcome to the UK I really hope you like it here and that we will become good friends. In the box is a  
snow globe that I found. I hope you like it.  
Sincerely,  
Yasmine Martin  
P.S See you Monday.  
I looked at the snow globe and it had a snowman inside with two people making the snowman and it had blue  
glitter with something that looks like snow. "Wow that's pretty." I told myself.  
"Elsa something is on fire!" Anna screamed. Not again I though in my head as I ran down stairs  
and I went to the kiction and Anna just screamed "April fools!"  
"Its November not April." I told her.  
"Told you." Kristoff told Anna.  
"In my defents I don't know what mouth it is." Anna told both of us.  
"Why am I not surprised?" I said secasticly.  
"Mean." Anna said then she sticked her tounge at me.  
"Real mature Anna real mature." I told Anna. She still had her tounge out and I giggled and went up stairs.  
You just have to go through not anyone here to find out about your powers and not to find out about my  
wolfblood secret.  
"Elsa there is something else for you!" Anna yelled again.  
"Coming!" I told her again. She handed me the box.  
"Looks who's popular." Anna said then she giggled and I rolled my eyes.  
"If you need me I will be in my room." I told her then I went up stairs. When I went to my room I looked  
at the box "No address. I wonder what it is?" I said to myself as I opened the box. It also had a letter  
in it and it said...  
Dear Elsa,  
I know you want to know if there is anyone like you and lucky for you I have a book that will answer  
your question read all of it. It is worth it.  
I looked in the box and I saw a book. I picked it up and it was brownish/goldish with a golden  
strap around it and bold letters that said WOLFBLOODS. I started to read it and I can not put the book  
down I was only on the first chapter called: What Are Wolfbloods when there was a knock on the door.  
Anna will answer it and she did.  
"ELSA! PEOPLE ARE HERE!" Anna yelled.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back at her. I went back down stairs and saw everyone that was here last time.  
"Oh great."  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes I can't spell . :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa POV

"Elsa um can you take this up stairs. "Anna told me and she handed me a box. Olaf was the first thing  
that popped in my head.  
"Ok." I said and then I went up stairs and went to the room that Olaf was in before an then  
I opened the box and Olaf was in there.  
"Thank goodness I thought that I was in a cave." Olaf said in eximent.  
"Olaf I need you to be quiet for now until the people that came here to visit leave ok." I told him.  
"Ok!" Olaf said. I smiled and went out of the room and locked it so if they come up stairs they wont  
open the door. I went down stairs to get food to eat and I wish I didn't go but inside go straight to  
my room. I went to the kiction and got a apple.  
When I was going up stairs when Anna yelled "Elsa I need you." I looked behind me and all 7 of them were  
smiling.  
"What?" I told all 7 of them.  
"Can you get us something's from the store?" Anna asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you need?" I asked her.  
"Popcorn and a movie." Anna answered.  
"What movie?" I asked.  
"Grown ups 2!" Merida said "I that is ok for ye." Everyone nodded there head.  
"Ok I will be back." I went up stairs to put on a pair of blue flats and a blueish/greenish jacket. I went  
back down stairs "Don't go in my room Anna."  
"What why would I ever.. ok fine." Anna replied back. I walked to the nearest store I could find and  
got a cart. I was looking for 30 minutes for the movie and then I heard someone.  
"Hi! I don't know if you know me but I was the one who sent you the box with a snow globe." the  
girl said.  
"Wait you are Yasmine?" I asked her. I looked at her and she looked a lot like me but she had  
black hair and brown eyes but I felt like I had known her since forever.  
"The one and only!" Yasmine said in eximent.  
"Well I have to get a movie and I wanted to ask if you know were it is." I told her.  
"Well the movie you are looking for is right there." She said as she pointed to a shelf that had all  
kinds of movies. When I got closer I saw the movie Grown Ups 2.  
"Thank you." I said but when I turned around she was gone. Wow that girl is fast.  
I walked to the house and then I relised I don't have my keys. I knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Anna asked.  
"Me now can you open the door." I answered her. Anna opened the door and she quickly got the back out  
of my hands and shut the door. "I am still out here!"  
" Sorry." Anna replied. I smiled and went back to my room so I can read the book. When I finally  
reached my room I started to read where I left of and then I got to chapter 2 called Opposite.  
"What is a opposite?" I asked myself and I started to read.  
_ Opposite is someone who was born the exact same time as you and they might look a lot like you_  
_ with a few things different like hair color or eye color. They can be a girl or a boy. You know _  
_ everything about each other and share some secrets. Every wolfblood has a opposite and..._  
"ELSA!" I could here 7 people screaming. I sighed and put the bookmark down and went down stairs.  
"What." I asked them.  
"Do you want to watch the movie?" Anna asked.  
"No I don't." I answered.  
"PLEASE!?" Anna begged.  
"Fine." I went to sit down but the only seat avable was next to Jack. When the movie started they already  
had popcorn ready and started eating it.  
"Ow my elbow." Jack said because after 10 minutes of the movie I pushed my elbow beside me and I  
accidently hit Jacks elbow with my elbow.  
"Sorry." I told him. Why do I have this feeling in my stomach. After the movie ended and everyone  
left I asked Anna a question. "Have you ever had a feeling in you stomach?"  
"What kind of feeling?" Anna asked.  
"A tingly feeling." I told her.  
"Is it like butterflies in your stomach?" Anna asked.  
"Well yes." I answered her. She looked at me with a grin.  
"Well Elsa I think you are in love." Anna said and then she giggled. "I think you are in love with Jack."  
She squiled.  
"What no." I said blushing like a tomato.  
" OH you two would be the perfect couple." Anna said as she squiled more. Great she is fan girling.  
"Yes and he would ask him to marry him after a song we both sang." I said secasticly.  
"Wow you will never let that down will you?" Anna asked.  
"Yes." I said before I went to my room and got ready for bed. When I was lying there I was thinking  
about lots of different things like what if Yasmine is my opposite or worst Anna is right. No she's  
not now go to sleep Elsa. I struggled trying to fall asleep. Its going to be a long night.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood **

** If you haven't notice I am not the romatic type I am the kind of person that would give you a quarter as our**

** anerversity gift. I am more like the person you would find randomly holding a taco in her hand. **

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa POV

Today is Monday and that means that all three of us have to go to school. Anna had a hard time waking  
up I had to pour cold water on top of her so she can wake up. Right now we are eating breastfrest and  
lets just say no one in this house is a morning person. We finished our breastfest and we had to  
convinced Olaf to stay here.  
"We will see you later Olaf." Anna said before she closed the door and we went to the bus stop. The  
bus came about 6 minutes later and we got in the bus. Wow I know non of these people I thought in my  
head. I sat alone and Anna sat with Kristoff. We reached the school and we all got off and all three  
of us went to get our schedules. Anna and Kristoff lockers were close together but mine wasn't.  
_103 were is the locker 103._  
"Hi." I heard Yasmine and I jumped a little.  
"You scared me. Where did you go yesterday?" I told her.  
"Oh sorry I had to go home because my mum wanted me to do something." she explained to me and I nodded my  
head. She looked at my schedule and looked at my classes and locker number. "OH we have about all classes  
together and I will show you to your locker." we went to my locker and I put all my stuff away that I  
did not need for class. Yasmine went to class but I went to the bathroom. It doesn't matter If I am late  
I mean if I am they might think I got lost or something. When I went to my first class the teacher who  
I guess was Mr. Marion was waiting.  
"Oh so I guess you are Elsa Summers Arendelle. My name is Mr. Marion and you will be in my class today."  
Mr. Marion said. I smiled and he told me that I was going to be introduce to the class. "Good morning  
class. Today we have a new student with us and her name is Elsa Summers Arendelle. You can sit next  
to Jack." Oh great how worse could my day be. Mr. Marion was talking about multiplying and dividing  
fractions. Was Anna right about what she said last night? No Elsa she is not right now pay attention.  
When class was over It was 11:30 we all went to eat.  
"Hey sorry for hitting your elbow." I told Jack. Nice going Elsa.  
"Its ok well we should get going." he said.  
"Hey Elsa can you sit with me during lunch I have to tell you something really important." Yasmine said.  
I nodded and I went with her to the cafeteria. I saw Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup, Jack and  
Merida sitting in a table. Anna was waving her hand so I could come sit with them but I nodded my head no.  
When Yasmine and I went to sit down at a empty table she we talked and ate. After that we went outside  
and she started to talk. "So Elsa I wanted to tell you that I am your... I think someone is calling you."  
I looked at her confused and then I saw all 7 of the people coming to Yasmine and I.  
"Hey Elsa and hi who ever you are." Anna said.  
"Anna don't be rude." I replied back.  
"It's ok hi my name is Yasmine." Yasmine said nicely. "I have to tell something to Elsa." They did not  
move. "Alone." They all said oh. Yasmine and I went where no one was and I decided to asked her  
something.  
"Hey Yasmine do you know what a opposite is?" I asked. Way to go Elsa.  
"Yes and wait how do you now what that is?" Yasmine asked.  
"I read it from somewhere and I wanted to ask if you are my opposite." I told her.  
"Yes I am your opposite and I am a wolfblood like you but I am a different wolfblood." Yasmine said.  
"W-what there are different wolfbloods?" I asked surprised.  
"Yes and you will find all of them in the book you are reading. Now lets go back." I nodded my head  
and we headed back. _What does she mean that I will find them all in the book?_ I thought all day until  
I bumped into someone.  
"Hey watch were you going idiot!" The girl said.  
"S-sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I was a bit terrified.  
"You should be." She said then left pushing my to the ground. At least it is 3:00. I ran home and got here  
before the bus got here. I opened the door and Olaf was there sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob.  
"Hi Olaf." I said.  
"Hi Elsa you look like you need a hug." Olaf said and then I hugged him.  
"Thank you Olaf." I said back.  
"You are welcome." Olaf replied back. I went to my room and pulled my diary that I had not used and  
started to write in it.  
_Dear diary,_  
_ So today was the first day of school and I learned that Yasmine is my opposite and that my arm hurts._  
_ Its probably because when a girl pushed me down my arm catched my fall and even if I don't weight that_  
_ much it still hurts. I keeped my powers down but I swear I almost attacked that girl. But then I _  
_ would probably get sewed or something. Well I am going to read the book I got and I will right later_  
_ about what I learned so bye for now diary._  
I stopped writing and started to read. After 30 minutes of reading I heard Anna say "I can't wait to  
tell Elsa she will be so exited." exited for what? "ELSA I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU!" Anna yelled  
on the top of her lungs. I sighed and went down stairs only to find frost all around the living  
room but its not mine.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Wolfblood **

**It took me a long time to make this chapter because of the tornado watch but that did not stop me. I will**

**see you guys in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa POV

"Elsa can you believe it he had powers like you!" Anna said quickly.  
"Anna calm down and who?" Anna pointed to Jack.  
"Wait what do ya mean same powers?" Merida asked.  
"Umm nothing. Nothing at all hey is it hot in here." I said quickly and I am pretty sure that I am  
seating right now.  
"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." I could her Olaf and then I saw Olaf behind them. When they all  
turned around they saw Olaf and screamed. "What's their problem?"  
"I-its a-a t-alking.." Rapunzel said but then she was cut of by Merida.  
"Snowman!"  
"Yes he is and his name is Olaf." Anna said.  
"B-but how?" Jack asked. He seems surprised but not as much as the rest of them.  
"Well Elsa made him so I don't know." Anna said. I gave her a look that said why-would-you-say-that.  
"Wait you have powers to Elsa?" Hiccup said.  
"Y-y-yes." I said but I have to ament that not keeping it a secret is a relief so not only was the frost  
that jack put on the inter living room but mine started to reach the kiction.  
"Elsa relaxed you are going to cause another eternal winter." Anna said.  
"Another eternal winter?" Merida asked. I sighed and all the frost vanished and so did Jacks.  
We told them the story about the coronation, eternal winter, and the thaw.  
"Well now you know." I said "Now I am going back to my room." They all nodded there head and I went  
up stairs. I could here them talking to Olaf and telling jokes. While I said in my room and started  
to read were I left off. It took about 2 hours and then I read half the book and started to write  
in my diary of what I learned.  
_ Dear diary,_  
_ I just learned that Jack has the same powers as me and worse of all I think I do have a crush on him._  
_ People say that you should be exited because it is your first crush but I am terrified. But I learned_  
_ something else. There are other kinds of wolfbloods. 5 types of wolfbloods and they are: Regular _  
_ wolfbloods-normal wolfbloods, Summer wolfbloods- wolfbloods that have the power to controll heat, _  
_ Spring wolfbloods-They controll rain and water, Fall wolfbloods- They controll wind, and_  
_ Winter wolfbloods-They controll ice and snow. I don't know how I feel about this but know I _  
_ know that I am a Winter wolfblood and there is nothing that can change that. I wonder what kind_  
_ of wolfblood Yasmine is but all I know is she is not the same wolfblood as me so that only_  
_ leaves 4 more wolfbloods which reminds me I should call her so we could meet and she can tell_  
_ me I think. Wait I hear someone coming up._  
"Hey Elsa I just wanted to know.. what are you writing in?" Anna asked.  
"N-nothing." I said before I stode up to make sure she did not get my diary but she was to fast  
and she took the diary and went quickly down stairs. "Anna come back with that!"  
"Is this your diary? If it is I feel like it is my duty as a younger sister to read it."  
"No Anna don't you dare read it." I said then I notice that we are in the living room and everyone was  
staring at us. "Anna give it back."  
"Fine." I sighed.  
"Thank you." I said in relief.  
"After I read it." I gave her a look that said if-you-don't-give-it-back-I-will-get-you-back. She started  
to read. "HA I knew it I knew you had a crush on.. wait what is a wolfblood?" I snatched the dairy our  
of her hand.  
"Non of your beeswax. But you cant tell anyone." I told Anna  
"About wha.. oh ok." she looked at me and grinned. I went back up stairs and I could here a person say  
a crush on who? Anna replied with no one she has a crush on no one. _Thank you Anna_ I thought in my head  
before I fell asleep with my head on my desk.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardian, or Wolfblood**

** OHH Elsa has A crush!** **I feel how Elsa feels because I have a younger sibling who took my diary and read it aloud. **

** Well at least I don't have any deep dark secrets so yauh. See you guys in the next chapter. **

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna POV

We all went to Elsa's room to check how she was and when we found her she was sleeping but she was  
also drooling. _I wonder what she is dreaming about_ I thought in my head.  
"Lets wake her up." I told them.  
"But she looks peaceful." Rapunzel said.  
"Yauh but if she keeps drooling like that all the papers under her is going to get wet." I told them.  
They nodded there heads and I tried to wake her up "Elsa wake up!" she did not wake up. Hmmm think  
Anna think. "Elsa the kiction is on fire!" after that Elsa bolded up.  
Elsa POV  
_ I heard Anna singing. _  
_ "Do you want to build a snowman come on lets go and play." I opened the door and saw Anna at the age she_  
_ is right now. _  
_ "I do" after that we started to build a snowman._  
_ "Is it true you have a crush on that Jack boy." Anna asked_  
_ "What why would you say that." Anna giggled._  
_ "Your drooling. Are you thinking about him." I wiped my mouth with my hand and I heard someone say_  
_ Elsa wake up but I did not because I was having to much fun. Then I heard someone that sounded_  
_ like Anna saying Elsa the kiction is on fire._  
I woke up and I notice I was only having a dream and great I was drooling in my sleep. I really hope  
no one saw that then I saw all 7 of them looking at me.  
"What?" I asked them.  
"Elsa I think I have never seen you drooling in your sleep." Anna said surprised. That was the first  
time that I had drooled in my sleep since I was probably 11. _Wow this is embarrassing._  
"Not to be mean or anything but what are you doing in my room?"  
"Well there is a dance that is going to happen on Friday." Anna said.  
"And..." I said still don't know what is going to happen.  
"And you are coming." Rapunzel said.  
"No I am not." I told them.  
"You are coming if you like it or not." Anna explained.  
"Are you going to make me come?" I asked.  
"Yes I am know lets go shopping." Rapunzel said.  
"Yay." I said sarcastically.  
"Oh come on this is a dance that you don't have to host." I got out of my set.  
"Can you get out of my room so I can change." Anna screamed in eximent.  
"Yes well come down stairs in 10." then they went down stairs.  
"Ok." I put on my flats and a jacket on even if the cold did not bother me. I was getting ready  
and it took me about 9 or 12 minutes to get ready. Luckily Eugene knew how to drive so we did not have  
to walk. When we got to the mall Anna dragged me to a store that sold dresses. Then I saw a dress that  
I liked and it was blue/green dress with some glitter on it that reached to my feet. I bought the  
dress and after Rapunzel, Anna and surprisingly Merida got there dresses and we all went home.  
"See wasn't that fun." Anna told me.  
"Ehh." I replied I mean it was fun but it was also boring.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Sorry if this chapter was boring but no worries Elsa was bored to. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa POV

I had a hard time waking up. Even Anna woke up before me and had to wake me up. It was not a new moon  
or anything.  
"Hey Elsa do you feel all right?" Jack asked me.  
"No I feel fine." I told him.  
"Yauh right you are more paler than usheral." Anna added in.  
"I swear I am fine." I was lying. I felt like garbage that fell in toxic was then got ate and then  
got pooped out. I know it makes no sense but I had no strength to make up something that made sense.  
I fell so week and sick but I did not want to ement to them.  
"Yauh and the ocean is just water." Rapunzel said.  
"I agree with them ya look like garbage." Merida said worried. It was Wednesday the third day that I was  
going to this school and I already felt sick.  
"I swear I'm.." I was interrupted by something coming up my throught. I put my hands on my lips and swallard  
what was coming up.  
"Elsa you are going home." Kristoff said.  
"Yes because I am going to walk home." I told him.  
"Elsa I agree with him you have to go home." Hiccup said.  
"How exactly?" I asked them.  
"Well you can at least go the nurse." I heard Yasmine say behind me. I stode up.  
"I am ok I don't need to be checked." I told all of 8 of them.  
"Mmmhh and my name starts with a 7." Then Anna threw a book that was light to me and I feel down.  
"Told you are not feeling well I mean you cant even catch this book that is light without falling."  
"Fine I am going." I said before I left to go to the nurse. When I went to the nurse she took my  
temperature and it said 98.5°F. It was normal.  
"Have you felt like you had to vomit today?" Mrs. Mendez asked.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Have you had nausea and or diarrhea?" she asked.  
"Yes I had both." I said.  
"Well Elsa I think you got food poisoning from something you ate." Oh great now what I thought in my head.  
"What can I do?" I asked Mrs. Mendez.  
"Well I think you should go home." she answered.  
"But I have no ride home." I told her.  
"I can bring you home during my break and it is in 5 minutes so just sit and wait." I texted Anna (I got a  
phone on Tuesday) and waited for a reply.  
_ Elsa- Hey Anna I need to go home I got food poisoning._ 1 minutes later I got a text from Anna.  
_ Anna- How did you get food poisoning?_  
_ Elsa- I don't know how_  
_ Anna- Well then how are you going to get home?_  
_ Elsa- Mrs. Mendez is taking me in about 3 minutes._  
_ Anna- Then I see you home?_  
_ Elsa- Where else am I going to go. :)_  
_ Anna- Ok then see you after school _  
_ Elsa- Ok bye Anna _  
_ Anna- Bye Elsa :)_  
"Come on I am going to bring you home." I heard Mrs. Mendez say and I turned my phone of and follored  
her to her car. When she reached to my house I told her to stop and she park the car. I went out of the  
car and waved my hand goodbye. I unlocked the door to the house and I smelled someone in the living room.  
I closed the door and started to walk tords the living room quietly. Do I know this person. He turned  
and looked at me then smiled that made me shiver.  
"Who the poop are you and why are you in my house?" I asked the person but the person did not anwser.  
"Who are you!?" I said more frustrated but before I could say another thing everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anna POV**

I feel sorry for Elsa but at least she doesn't have to walk home.  
"Hey guys Elsa went home." I told the group.  
"Why?" Merida asked.  
"She got food poisoning." I answered.  
"Poor thing." I heard someone say. I think it is Yasmine. She sat down. "I mean I already knew she was  
sick but I never thought she would have food poisoning."  
"Wait how did you know that she was sick?" I asked her and she had a panic face on.  
"Umm you can read it from um the way she was actioning. Yes actioning." Yasmine replied.  
"Ok." I was not conversed. The hours went past fast and before I knew it was 3:00. All 8 of us went to my  
home. We opened the door and walked to the living room.  
"Elsa,Olaf!" There was no anwser. "Elsa,Olaf!" still no anwser. I check every room and there was no Elsa  
or Olaf. I went up stairs and still no sign of them. "Guys I think they are gone."  
"Wait mabye Elsa just went on a walk." Jack said.  
"With Olaf no. She couldn't risk it." I said. I am terrified I mean what happen to them what if they were  
kidnap or worse murdered. No Anna don't think like that.  
"Hey guys." I heard Olaf say. But I did not see Olaf.  
"Olaf where are you?" I asked.  
"I am in a box." Then I found the box.  
"Olaf were is Elsa?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Oh um I don't know but there were people coming in the house but they put me in this box. I heard  
Elsa come in the house but right now I don't see her."  
"Oh my fliping gosh ELSA IS MISSING!" I screamed while shaking Kristoff by the shoulders.  
"Calm down we will find her but it will take sometime." Kristoff said to me. It calmed me down  
a little bit but I saw Yasmine go up stairs. She went to Elsa room and we all followed her. She  
picked up a book and opened it. What is she doing.  
** Yasmine POV**  
I went up stairs to Elsa's room and I saw them following me but I did not care. I picked up the book that  
said WOLFBLOODS. I opened the book and just started at it.  
"Hey why are you in here." I heard Anna say and I jumped a little. How do I tell them I mean I can't  
tell them but they need to know. Oh my gosh I am so conversed. I went to Elsa's desk and found a note.  
They looked at me and asked questions but I did not answer. I looked at the note and then I noticed the  
hand writing. I pulled my phone out and started to dial numbers and it started to ring.  
"Are you going to.." Anna said but I cut her of by a shh.  
"Hello." I heard some one in the phone say.  
"I know you have her." All of the 7 people stared at me with blank looks.  
"Oh and how would you know."  
"Lesion here you little but give her back or I will.."  
"Hurt me how sweet you do care about your opposite."  
"What are you going to do with her."  
"Have some fun"  
"Touch one hair on her head and next time I see you there will be a bat up your but."  
"Oh feisty much."  
"Oh you better sleep with one eye open tonight. Also I know were I can find her."  
"And that would be?"  
"Ok you know what if I see her hurt in anyway I will hurt you so badly that even your opposite could  
feel it."  
"Well you better put this on speaker."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't I will hurt her right now."  
"Fine." I put the phone on speaker were everyone could hear.  
"You better hurry because everyone knows what happens to ice when it reaches heat."  
"You little bit.." I was cut of by the beeping from the phone. I turned it off.  
"What does he mean by that?" Anna asked.  
"We better go now." They all nodded there heads. I waved my hands in a circle form and a portal  
appeared. They all looked surprised. "Are you coming or not?"  
"How did you.." Rapunzel said.  
"No questions we have to leave now." I told them. We all went threw the portal and we are in the  
deep part of a woods. "Follow me."  
** Elsa POV**  
I woke up with a pain on my head. I looked down to my hands and there were gloves on them but I cant  
take it off. I pulled on the gloves and they wont come off.  
"Welcome its nice to see that you are awake." I looked up and saw a person standing there.  
"Who are you?" I asked fursitly.  
"I will not answer that but stay calmed down and I will explain."  
"Explain now!" I screamed at him.  
"Later I will explain later." He grinned which gave me a shiver. _Who is this guy and what does he want?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood **

**Cliffhanger I think well anyway see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yasmine POV**

I mummered a few curses under my breath when we were walking.  
"Where are we?" Anna asked. We have been walking for hours.  
"Ok lets sit down and Ii will tell you." I told them.  
"Sven!" Kristoff said "I was wondering were you been.  
"You have a reindeer?" Merida asked.  
"Yes." Anna answered. They all sat down on the ground and I started to talk.  
"Well um what questions do you have?" I asked them.  
"I have two." I nodded my head. "One who is this guy and what does he mean that 'you know what happens  
to ice when it reaches heat' or something like that." Anna asked. I sighed.  
"The guy was a friend of mine before he went how do you say. Insane and it was after the axadent."  
"What was the axadent?" Merida asked.  
"Well I was at his house and we got into a fight and his house surta caught on fire but I could  
only save him not his family." I was leterly was going to cry. _Stay strong Yasmine he is not worth it_  
_*flashback*_  
_ "Its all your falt why did you do this!" He yelled._  
_ "Stop yelling at me!" I screamed._  
_ "You did all of this and I will get you back by hurting someone you love! SO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS!"_  
_ he screamed on top of his lungs. Then after that he disappeared._  
_ *end of flashback*_  
"Yep but that's in the past." I said to them.  
"Sure but know what did he mean."  
"Well um how do I say this um can I?" I stood up and started walking in a circle. "I mean if I tell  
humans I can get killed then Elsa would be too but not by them but that insane person." They  
looked at me with conserved faces. "Oh my summers what is he doing to her!" I felt a pain in  
my stomach. "We have to go now!"  
"Why?" Anna asked.  
"Don't ask and lets just go!" I felt like something was wrong.  
**Elsa POV**  
"What do you want with me." I said.  
"Its not what I want with you but with Yasmine." He said.  
"What do you want with her?" I asked.  
"Pay back." he said.  
"Why can't I can't take these gloves off." I asked as I was pulling on the glove.  
"Well you asked a lot of questions don't you?" he said then he grabbed my wrist.  
"LET ME GO!" I screamed at him.  
"No that wouldn't be fun would it?" What is he talking about.  
Yasmine POV  
We reached the house and we went to a window. I saw Elsa.  
"Here give me that stick." I told Hiccup.  
"But why?" he said.  
"To break the window." he handed me the stick and I hit it with the window until the window shattered.  
"Elsa." Anna said. Elsa did not anwser.  
"Elsa why is.. oh my gosh someone give me the bat!" I said. Elsa had a few bruises on each of her arms  
and she was touching her check.  
"I-I-I'm fine." she said.  
"No your not now lets get out of here." Then suddenly the door opened.  
"Ah look who came." I heard the voice say.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians or Wolfblood **

** Well I have nothing to say but see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Elsa POV**

My check hurts I mean he slapped me he atsherly slapped me. I was surprised but what surprised me even more  
7 people came threw the window and now great guess who back.  
"Hey why won't you tell them your dirty little secret." the man said  
"What is he talking Elsa?" Anna asked.  
"Umm." I said looking at Yasmine for help. It was silent for minutes but someone spoke.  
"Ok I will tell them." he said.  
"No!" I screamed.  
"Well they well find out later or about in 5 minutes." he said before he left the room locking the  
door and look at our luck the window was covered in titium.  
"Oh my gosh both of us ARE GOING TO DIE!" Yasmine yelled while shaking my shoulders.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"If we tell any other people that arnt you know that and if someone finds out we can get in deep  
trouble that they won't let us leave our houses without attacking us with there wrath." she  
looked like she was going to faint.  
"Wait Elsa what does he mean by your dirty little secret?" Anna asked.  
"Um hehe um you see when.." Then everything went black.  
** Yasmine POV**  
When Elsa fainted she fell on the ground that made a thump sound and everyone was looking at me.  
"So is someone going to answer." Anna said.  
"Um well there was a umm a moon and umm look a unicorn!" I pointed behind them then I pretty sure I fainted.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Wolfblood **

**Sorry for the short chapter I** **got writers block and I did not know what to write. So anyways what do you think is going to happed next?**

** See you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Elsa POV**

I pretty sure I was out for a minute because when I woke up everyone in the room still had the same look  
on there face. I looked beside me and Yasmine also fainted. It was quite until Yasmine woke up.  
"The puppies and unicorns have taken over the world!" Yasmine yelled.  
"What?" I said.  
"How much time past?" Yasmine asked.  
"About 4 minutes." Rapunzel said.  
"Oh great we are all going to die." Yasmine said.  
"How?" I asked her.  
"Well if we turn into that thing we will go insane and then they would be scared of us then they will  
know our secret and then if that people find out that we would be killed." Yasmine said and I said oh.  
"What are you guys talking about." Jack said. We looked at each other and Yasmine nodded her head.  
"Um do you know what a wolfblood is?" I asked them.  
"What is that?" Anna asked.  
"You know what a werewolf is right." Yasmine said and they all nodded their heads. "Well it is kinda  
like that but we turned into wolfs because it runs in our blood and we are wolfbloods." she said as  
she pointed to herself and me. They all laughed.  
"You have to be kidding me." Anna said.  
"Oh you don't believe us?"  
"No but do ya have prove of that?" Merida asked still laughing.  
"Hmm um lets see we don't have to take out our blood so um lets show you something else." Yasmine  
said and then I knew she wanted me to do something. "How about eye color."  
"What do you mean eye color?" Hiccup asked.  
"Here let me show you." Yasmine said. What is she up to? I felt a sharp pain in my stomach  
and I tumbled down. Yasmine did the same thing.  
"Elsa are you ok." Anna said to me. I looked up at her and my eyes were turning yellow.  
I looked at Yasmine.  
"Its to late." she mummered. Then the next thing I knew we were both wolfs.  
"Elsa." Anna whispered. Oh great know she knows and she is scared. They all went to a corner as we  
both got closer to them. Yasmine looked at me and she sat down on the hard cold ground. She wimped  
and she looked at me like I was going to go somewhere. She went close to me and cuddled with me like  
we were not only opposites but family. Someone opened the door and we both smelled meat and we went  
to the smell and all 7 of the people that was in the room was following us to were we were going.  
When we went to the place it looked like the woods and a pack of wolfs came behind us. I heard some  
people screamed and when I turned around one of the wolfs attacked me by jumping and pushing me down  
the hill.  
"Elsa!" I heard Anna say before I turned back into a human and was pinted to the wall by the wolf  
that also turned back into a human. The last thing I saw was a red light.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

**I hope you liked this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Elsa POV**

I saw a red light but not sure what it was. The next thing I knew Yasmine was next to me before I saw  
darkness.  
**Yasmine POV**  
I saw Elsa being attacked and I quickly tramsfort back into a human and ran to her. I saw her laying  
on the ground I went next to her and then she went unconsions and her hair was turning black.  
"What the heck is that and why is happing!" Anna yelled. She saw Elsa and gasped. "Explain now."  
"Um I would but I need to do something." I told her "Does anyone have ice or something cold?"  
"I do." Jack said as he made a ice cube.  
"Thank you." I said and I picked the cube up.  
"Why do you need ice?" Anna asked.  
"Why does ice need cold to survive?" I asked.  
"So it won't melt." she said back.  
"Exactly." I put the ice cube in Elsa's hand "How does this go again? Oh right. Opposites born the same  
day will die together but today is not there fate." The ice melted and Elsa's hair was turning to  
its natural color. I sighed.  
"What the heck was that!" Rapunzel said.  
"Well know you know so can you help me with this." I said as I tried to pick up Elsa. I got up and  
got Elsa up. "Finally I thought it was going to ta.." I fell down and Elsa was on top of me.  
"Help me."  
"Oh yauh here." Anna got Elsa off of me and we all just sat down. "Explain."  
"Fine." I sighed. "So I am a summer wolfblood and Elsa over there is a winter wolfblood but the  
two kinds of wolfbloods don't agree and hate each other."  
"Why do they hate each other?" Anna asked.  
"Um a long time ago the two kinds of wolfbloods had gotten to war. But because they both have powers  
they don't have wepians so the summer wolfbloods got ice in their hearts and the winter wolfbloods  
got fire or heat in their hearts so the summer wolfbloods turned into ice and the winter wolfbloods  
turned into stone. People say that you can go to the war sight and see all of the figures of the  
people frozen in time leterly. So after that time period everyone expects that we are suppose to  
hate each other but winter wolfbloods arnt to bad."  
"Wow that is some story." Merida said.  
"Yep." I replied.  
"I'll say." Anna said. "Wait what is a opposite?" she asked.  
"Well a opposite is what every wolfblood has and they are born the exact same day but there are some  
opposite things about each other like Elsa is a winter wolfblood and I am a summer wolfblood. But  
we also share something's like we are both wolfbloods." I told them.  
"When is she going to wake up?" Rapunzel asked.  
"Give her an hour." I told her.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** I hope you liked this chapter sorry for spelling mistakes like I said I cant sell. See you in the next chapter.**

** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Anna POV

"It c-cold." I said.  
"We can start a fire." Yasmine said.  
"Yauh were s-should." Rapunzel said.  
"Who is going to get wood?" Yasmine asked.  
"How about all about us." I said.  
"What about Elsa." Merida said as she pointed to Elsa.  
"Jack can watch her." I said.  
"What about me." I heard Jack say.  
"Can you watch Elsa." I said to him.  
"Sure but where are you guys going?" he asked.  
"To get wood." I said.  
"Ok well come on guys we have to g-get going b-before w-we f-frezze to d-death." Rapunzel said.  
Elsa POV  
I was standing in the middle of the castle and there was a boom sound coming from outside.  
"Elsa!" I heard Anna say as she ran down to the hallway to the library. This must be when we  
were attacked I thought. But something is different. Black dust was coming out of the doors and  
when I opened the door but before I went to see what was behind the door I woke up.  
"Nice to know that you are alive sleeping beauty." I heard Jack say.  
"Where are the others?" Ii asked.  
"They went to get wood." he said.  
" All of them?" I said.  
"Yep." he replied.  
"Wow. So Its just you and me." I said.  
"Yep so what do you want to talk about?" he asked. It was silent for a minute then I spoke.  
"Ok this is awkward not that your awkward you gorges. What wait." great now I am  
acting like Anna.  
"Well if it makes you fell any better i think you are beautiful." He and I blushed.  
"Awkward." I said.  
"You can say that again."  
"So um how much long do you think its going to take for them to come back?" I asked.  
"Probably 10 minutes." he said  
"So how is life?" I asked.  
"Good how about you?" he asked.  
"Good good." I replied.  
"Ok this is awkward." he said.  
"I agree." I said.  
He lend in and I don't know why but I lend in too. But before I knew our lips were together and we were kissing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Oh my gosh they kissed finally who knew this was coming. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and**

** I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	18. Chapter 18

Anna POV  
"How much wood do we need?" I asked.  
"About 12 more pieces to survive tonight." Yasmine said. We all grounded. All of us had 3 or 4  
pieces of wood.  
"I wonder how Elsa is doing?" I asked. Yasmine laughed. "What?"  
"I know how Elsa is doing and lets say she is a happy camper." Yasmine said.  
"What is she doing?" I asked.  
"Um I would tell you but I don't want to die yet." she said.  
"Elsa seems harmless." Rapunzel said.  
"Sure she is." Yasmine said.  
"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.  
"Lets say she is stonger than 100 men." Yasmine said.  
"Yauh but she doesn't hurt anyone." I said.  
"Not if she did not need to do it." she said. "Ow!" Yasmine said before she dropped her pieces of wood.  
"What happened?" Merida asked.  
"Got a freacking splinter in my hand and good I just got frostbite just wonderful. Hey you know I think  
my hand is going numb." Yasmine said.  
"Oh my that is umm tragic." I said.  
"Hey some help here." I heard Rapunzel say as she picked up the pieces of wood.  
"Oh yauh." I said.  
Elsa POV  
I cant believe I am aturaly kissing someone. We broke apart because you know we need air I mean  
we need it to live people.  
"Um well that happen." I said blushing.  
"Your blushing." Jack said.  
"So are you." I said pointing to him.  
"I guess you are right." he said.  
"Soo um this is really awkward." I said.  
"Yep." he replied.  
"I mean that is the first kiss I every had and I did not.." I was cut of by him kissing me.  
"They should be here anytime know we should get ready." he said.  
"Your right." I said still blushing.  
After about 2 minutes they came.  
"Hey." I heard Yasmine say.  
"HI." I replied.  
"Nice to know you're ok." Anna said.  
"Yauh." I said. They all sat down to start the fire. After several attempts it finally started a fire.  
After that Yasmine can near me.  
"Hey so how was your kiss?" She whispered to me so no one but me can hear.  
"Wait how did you know?" I asked.  
"I am your opposite." she said.  
"Oh ok." I said. Minutes later I fell asleep and now I wish I didn't.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Cliffhanger I think well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and**

** I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	19. Jordan

**Anna POV**  
"Hey is that a cat?" I asked.  
"Yes but how did a OH MY GOSH ITS NOT A CAT IT IS NOT A CAT!" Yasmine screamed.  
"Why are you yelling and what is it then?!" I asked.  
"ITS A TIGURE!" she yelled.  
"What is a tiger doing here?!" I heard Rapunzel ask.  
"How am I soppus to know?" Yasmine said.  
"Well we better run." I said and they just stand there. "Now!"  
"Oh yauh." Yasmine. We were runing but then I remembered something.  
"Wait we forgot Elsa!" I yelled. We went back to get her. But the figure bet us there.  
Elsa POV  
I felt something was coming next to me but I did not want to wake up. Wake up it could be something  
dangerous I thought in my head. But it could be Anna or it could be... no just go back to you dream  
**Elsa POV**  
"ELSA THERE IS A TIGURE IN FRONT OF YOU!" I could hear Anna say. I opened my eyes slowly.  
"Don't scare it!" Yasmine said.  
"AGJHAFKJFFJJFIUEFI!" I yelled.  
"CALM DOWN." I heard Yasmine. The tiger came closer to me.  
"AFEWAHFFHWEUFEB DGHFJDUFAFDFJ!" I yelled even louder. The tiger got closer and closer to me.  
Oh great I am going to die before I got to eat. The tiger looked at me like it was going to prance  
to me and attack me. The tiger jumped and I closed my eyes. I thought that I would already be died  
by know but the tiger was cuddling with me.  
"What.." Anna said  
"The.." Yasmine said.  
"Heck." Jack.  
"I guess he likes me." I said.  
"Wait how do you know it is a boy?" Anna asked.  
"I don't want to have that talk with you yet." I said.  
"Ok." she replied.  
"He is atural kind of cute." I said looking at the tiger.  
"Um if you havened notice he is a TIGURE!" Yasmine yelled.  
"Yauh and you are a human." I told her. She mummered something that I did not hear. I stock my tongue  
at her. "I think I call him Jordan."  
"Why that name?" Anna asked.  
"Because I like the name." I told her.  
"Well you cant keep him you know that right?" she said.  
"Of couse I know I cant but that does not mean I cant visit him." I said as I was petting Jordan.  
"How are you going to do that?" Yasmine asked.  
"I have my ways." I said.  
"What ways do you.. oh know I get it." Yasmine said.  
"Wait what?" Anna said.  
"Nothing lets go home." I said.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** I hope you like and enjoyed this chapter and****I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	20. Kayla

**Elsa POV**  
"Ok I have to go but I will be back." I said to Jordan.  
"Come un we have to go." I heard Yasmine say.  
"I promise." I said befor I went to where they were and Yasmine opened a portal.  
"You are not surprised?" Anna said.  
"I have seen weirder things." I said.  
"Like what?" she asked.  
"Um things." I said.  
"Things?" Yasmine asked.  
"Hey lets go home." I said quickly. After we went back to the house and Olaf came out of the corner.  
"Hey guys your back!" he said.  
"Yep." I said.  
"So what is the weird things you have seen?" Anna asked.  
"Um well you see hehe um look a pegauses." I said.  
"Where?" Anna asked. They all turned around.  
"GEHEGH." I quickly ran out and ran to a store.  
'Braums' the store said. Luckily I have 20 dollars with me. I went inside and got a 2 scoop chocolate  
cone. I went to go for a walk with my ice cream and there was a park close. I walked to the park  
that was empty and sat on a bench. I started to eat my ice cream.  
"Hey get out of my bench!" I heard a voice say.  
"No one owns the bench." I said.  
"Um no I do and... hey aren't you the klux that I met that one day." she said.  
"Yes?" I asked not to her but to me. "Who are you?"  
"I name is Kayla." she said.  
"My name is Elsa." I said.  
"Did I ask you?!" Kayla said. She kind of scared me and I stode up.  
"No ma'am." I said.  
"Oh look the freak is scared of me." she said._ Wait did she call me a freak?_  
"No I would never be." I said.  
"Well I can tell by your bad taste of fashion that me and you will never be friends."  
"Wait what?" I said confused.  
"Are you stupid!" she screamed in my face. I was so surprised I may have exandently made my ice cream  
fall on her dress. She looked feares.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"Yauh you better be sorry because I will get you back!" she said before she left the park.  
I sat back down and sighed. _This is going to be the longest time of my life._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Sorry for not updating yesterday I got writers block. Well I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	21. chapter 21

**Elsa POV**  
"Ghe what is her problem." I said to myself as I was walking home.  
"Hey where have you been?" I heard Anna say.  
"Umm at the park." I replied.  
"Ok." she said back. "Anyway we are all going to the movies but Jack esent so I was wondering  
if you wanted to go?"  
"No I think I will stay here with him." I replied. After 30 minutes they left.  
"So.. what do you want to do?" Jack said  
"I don't know. Wait I will be back." I said before I went to my room and got a life saver. What I  
want candy and this is the pack that I have hidden from Anna. She could eat 10 at once if she wanted  
to. I laughed at the thought.  
_"Listen to me dear its noting there to fear. You are close to me and that was meant to be. It won't_  
_hurt you here your powers coming clear. This icy storm inside you only need to hide. It was not your_  
_fault your magic went out cold. But I am sure with that your sister will forget. She'll be fine again_  
_but it can't stay the same you have to hide it now cause Anna do not know. Elsa I will protect you._  
_I'm right beside of you. You will be safe and sound there won't be harm around. No need to have fear_  
_it makes you special dear. This powers a part of you we will be going through. Remember I love you_  
_just the way you are."_ I sang the lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was younger.  
"You are good at singing." I hear a voice behind me. I jumped a little and turned around to see that it  
was only Jack.  
"Oh gosh you scared me." I told him.  
"Well you have a nice singing voice." he said.  
"Thank you." I relied.  
"You should think about the singing business."  
"No I don't think that is right for me." I said.  
"Wait do you have stage fright."  
"Yes...well no it comicated." I told him.  
"Chicken."  
"Am not."  
"Are to."  
"Am not."  
"Are to."  
"Fine." I said then I pecked him a kiss on his lips. We went down stairs. "Do you want anything to eat?"  
"Nope." he replied.  
"Ok."  
"Wait would you like to go to the park with me."  
"Fine if I have to." I said  
"That sounds familiar." We walked outside and started to walk to the park. _Wait is this our first date?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Well this is a day late. Oh well but anyways the song that Elsa sings is Elsa's lullaby by Ally Bringston**

** Well I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Elsa POV**  
"Are we almost there?" I asked him.  
"Nope." he replied back. We had been walking from the house to the park and right now we are in the park  
going to a place that Jack had took me to and not to say that right now my eyes are closed.  
"You can open you eyes now." he said.  
"Ok." I slowly opened my eyes and saw a bunch of trees and they were covered in frost and there was  
a pond that was ice.  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
"Like it I love it. Jack it is amazing." I said to him.  
"You are welcome." he had said.  
"So what now." I said.  
"Snowball fight?"  
"Your on." The last past hour and a half was us skating and having a snowball fight. "Hah I win." I said.  
"Did not."  
"Did to.'  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Fine if it makes you sleep at night." I stuck my tounge out.  
"But anyways I need to get this snow out of my hair." I said.  
"Why exactly?" He had asked.  
"Because if we when we go home Anna will ask me were I had been and why do I have snow in my hair."  
"Oh yauh." I kissed his cheek.  
"Yep so we better be going home so we reach there before they do and they start question us like  
dectiveds." I told him.  
"Well we better be going. Shall we?"  
"We shall." I smiled. But what we did not know is there was ice were we were walking and non of us  
were seeing were we were going and it did not help that we were on a small hill. I slipped on the  
ice that made me fall down but I brought Jack down with me. We tumbled down the small hill  
and we rolled until we reached a flat enough surface. My eyes were closed since we had started to fall.  
"You can open you eyes now." I heard a voice said and then I reganize it as Jack who I was on top of.  
_This is so embassing._ I thought to myself  
"GHG.!" I heard some one behind us say and when we both got up and saw who made the ghg sound. Great  
its her again. "What are you doing with a girl like her?" A_ girl like me a freacking girl like me! _  
_ You will be a girl who will have a bat stuck up in her butt if she does not shut up!_ "I am waiting."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Ok this is late but I had writers block and I am not romantic and even if I tried I would be a unicorn who poops out rainbows**

** nothing romantic about that but anyways I hope you enjoyed the Jelsa even if it was short.**

** I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	23. Threat?

**Elsa POV**  
"Well?" Kayla said.  
"Stop that Kayla." I heard Jack say.  
"You know her?" I asked him.  
"Yep we used to date." he told me.  
"But you did not answer me." Kayla said.  
"Do we have to?" I asked. She looked furies. "Fine but I want to move to a different country or world  
before I do."  
"Hey why wont you shut up!"  
"Kayla stop." Jack said.  
"Hey can you leave us alone to talk?" Kayla said. Jack looked at me condered and I gave him a look  
that said I-will-be-ok. He nodded his head before he left the spot.  
"Soo um what do you want to talk about?" I asked.  
"I want you to not go near Jack."  
"Wait what?" I said a bit surprise  
"Are you stupid I said don't go near him or else." she said.  
"Or else what?" I asked.  
"Or I will hurt you and your loved ones."  
"You wouldn't." I said.  
"Try me but hey you have 3 days. Bye I have better things to do." she said before she left.  
"Wow drama much." I said to myself as I was walking to Jack.  
**Third person POV**  
Kayla left and dallied a number on her phone.  
"Hello who is this?" a male voice said.  
"Its Kayla." she had said.  
"And what do you want."  
"I need to make a deal with you."  
"And what is a deal?" he asked.  
"It has to deal with one of your old 'friends'."  
"Ok."  
"How soon can you come here?" Kayla asked.  
"Give me a day."  
"Fine see you tomorrow." she said before she dismissed the phone call.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Hey look this chapter is late but in my difence I was in Dallas and I did not have my laptop so yauh. But anyways**

** who do you think the stanger is? Well anyways ****I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	24. That was close

**Elsa POV- Bold ** Anna POV- Underline  
**"Drama queen much?" I said as I walked to Jack.**  
** "So how did it go?" he asked.**  
** "Well I now know who is the queen of drama." I said back**  
** "Well that is Kayla for you." he** said.  
** "We should be getting home before the gang comes there before us and starts to question us like dectives."**  
** I got a text message from Anna.**  
** _Anna-Hey we will be home in 5 minutes_ send 5 minutes ago.**  
** "We have to go Anna is going to be home any minute now." I said as I grab his hand and started to run.**  
** We ran until we reached the front of the house. I tried to open the door but it did not bug. **  
** "Doors locked." I said.**  
** "Wait don't you have a window that is opened? Or at lease can open easily?" he asked.**  
** "Yes and it goes into my room." I said before we went to the back of the house**.

"Hey what do you think Elsa is doing?" I asked Rapunzel  
"Who knows." she replied back. We reached the house and I opened the house with my keys.  
"Elsa!" no answer. "Hmm?" we all started to walk to her room.

**"Come on I hear her coming." I said to Jack.**  
** "Hey you arnt the lightest person." he replied back as I was on his shoulders trying to reach the**  
** window.**  
** "Are you calling me fat?" I said jokingly.**  
** ".No." he said.**  
** "You hesated." **  
** "No I did not." **  
** "Sure but I.. wait I have a idea." I said to him. I said as I got off of his shoulders.**  
** "Well I am ready to die." I slapped his arm. "Ow that hurt." I stuck my tounge **out.

I went to her room and her room was locked. I knocked on the door and no answer.   
"Hey Yasmine do you know if Elsa is in the house?" I asked Yasmine.  
"Hmm well she is very close." she answered back. "Does anyone have a key?" she asked.  
"Nope." I answered back.  
"Ok well I think she is not here." she said.  
"Were is she atacly?" I asked.   
"I don't know."   
"Well she probably went out for a walk." said Rapunzel as we walked down stairs. When we went down stairs  
Elsa and Jack were in the kiction playing goldfish.  
"Do you have a 7?" asked Elsa.  
"Goldfish." Jack answered. Elsa pulled a card out of the deck.  
"So were have you two been?" I asked them.  
"Here" Elsa answered.  
"Sure." Yasmine said.

**I mouthed 'Shut up' to Yasmine after she said that. After that they all went to the living room execpt**  
** Jack and I. **  
** "That was close." he said.**  
** "You could say that again." I replied.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Hey look I am back earler than I thought but hey I think the thinking about unicorns and food helped me. Hey I am thinking about to write another **

**Frozen fanfiction but what do you guys think about it? Should I do it? Well I have some things to say about some of the reviews which **

**Thank you all for**** reviewing and following and favoring the story or me. So anyways here are my resones to some of the reviews. LiteBryte- I am **

** sorry for the ****grammar mistakes but English is not my first langue. Shimmer Shine- Thank you for reviewing and I do agree Kayla is a Drama queen. **

** Well anyways ****I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **


	25. Ah siblings

** Elsa POV  
** After they all left I went to my room and shortly after Anna entered.  
"So Elsa how ya been." she said.  
"Good and not to be mean or anything but why are you in my room?" I asked.  
"Oh just wondering how you and Jack been." she said. Wait did she know?  
"Why would you say that?" I said in a panicky voice. Its not like I am embassesed to date him or anything  
its just I did not want everyone to know expeshly Anna. She can scream and squeal like it is her job.  
"So do you like him?" I blushed. "Oh my peanut butter you do!"  
"Wait peanut butter?" I asked.  
"Its a thing that is made out of.. wait never mind my sister has a crush!" she screamed on the top of  
her lungs. I put my hands on top of her mouth.  
"Shh Anna someone could be hearing you!" I whispered screamed. "And anyways... ew did you lick my hand  
again?" I said and then I wiping my hands on my nightgown. _So what I still were a nightgown sew me._  
"Oh my gosh!" she said before she squealed as loudly as she can and because my hearing is stronger than the  
normal hearing my ears were hurting.  
"Anna can you stop squealing you are going to make me deaf." I said and I put my hands on top of my ears.  
"Oh ok." she said.  
"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.  
"Do you want to build a snowman?"  
"I would love to." I said before she dragged me outside. I made it snow and there was enough snow to build  
at least 3 snowman. We made snowman's by hand and lets say I have probably seen better.  
"I have seen better." I said axetdenly.  
"Hey!" she said and slapped my arm. I giggled at her and she stuck her tounge out. _Ah siblings._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** I may be back early but my updates are going to be slow so ya. But hey I am also writing another frozen fanfiction called**

** lost princess so if you want to you can check it out. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was short. I had made this**

** chapter for the sibling love oh how we love but despise it so much. **

** Well anyways ****I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Elsa POV**  
Ring ring ring! I heard the homephone ring. I grond and I went to pick up the phone.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Hello this is Central High School and I would like to speak with the parents of Elsa and Anna Summers  
Arendelle." What do I do. Think Elsa think.  
"Yes this is their mother." I said in a different voice than my normal voice.  
"I would like to tell you that your both daughters have not been going to school for the past 2 days."  
"Ah yes that would be that they both had been sick with a stomach virus?" I said.  
"Oh ok but they will return on Monday?" the person asked.  
"Yes they will." I said before I hung the phone.  
"Who was that?" I heard a voice say. I jumped a little then I realized who the voice was.  
"Oh my goodness Anna don't scare me like that." I said.  
"Well I'm sorry but anyways who was it?"  
"It was the school."  
"What did they want?" she asked.  
"To see why we weren't at school and if we were going on Monday."  
"Oh ok." she said before she ran outside.  
"Be careful." I said.  
"I will." she ran then she tripped. I laughed at her clumsiness.  
The past hour I was reading the book and she still did not come back. It was turning into night and  
she still did not came back. Wait is today Sunday?  
"Hey Kristoff have you seen Anna?" I asked.  
"No I was going to ask you the same thing." I got worried.  
"Come on we are going to find her." I said and we both went to the woods and I had a flashlight.  
"I don't think she is here." Kristoff said.  
"No here smell is here." I said.  
"Wait you can smell her?"  
"Yes.. its not weird at all." he nodded his head. I walked to a tree.  
"Wait what is that?" I heard Kristoff say. I saw a shiny glare and we walked to it.  
"Its a knife... and a letter." I picked up the letter and read it.  
_ Dear Elsa,_  
_ I hope you find this and I just wanted to tell you that I have your dear sister. If you want to have no _  
_ harm to her you better come to the alley next to the woods alone. _  
_ -Anonymous_  
I gave Kristoff a worried look.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter cliffhanger I think.**

** Well anyways ****I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Elsa POV  
"I need to go to find her." I said before I walked up stairs to my room to pack my things. I got a grey  
messenger bag that has a gold latch and a strap that went all around to my right shoulder to my  
left hip. The bag could hold two or three 1 1/2 binders. I put a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans and  
a navy blue converse. I put a pocket knife that was red in there. I went back down stairs and got some  
food from the kiction. I got bread, water and crackers we had. I went to the house phone and I was about  
to call the school but the phone rang.  
"Hello this is the Central High School " said a female voice. "I would like to say that the students  
of Central High School will not go to school for the next 2 week. There has been termants and the  
school will be tented." I hung the phone up. What my luck. I went back up stairs to get ready.  
I had put my phone to charge and now it was at 100 percent. I put the messenger on my right shoulder and  
I notice something. I saw a glare of another knife and it also had another note! Who is putting these  
notes here and how do they know were we live? I read the note.  
_ Meet me in the alley tomorrow night alone._  
_ -Anonymous_  
I'm I spouse to wait here while Anna is there with a stranger who could be broughtal. I felt dizzy and  
before I knew it everything was black. The next morning I woke up with a sharp pain in my head. Why  
did I faint? I asked myself. I got up and it was 6:53 in the morning.  
"I think she's up stairs." I heard a male voice say.  
"Well lets check on her." I heard a female voice say. Then I heard footsteps and I hid under the bed.  
I smelled a simler smell. Great they are here._ Can't they come on another day like on a day that I did_  
_ not have to meet a stranger that could has my sister hostess? I need to get out._ I saw the window. _Bingo._  
I went out the window and climbed down. When I reached the ground and I grabbed my messenger bag and started  
to run. When I was a good distance from the house I started to walk. I walked out of the woods  
and into a shop. I have about $32 in my bag and I did not eat breast fast. I went into a shop called  
Barneys and I got a muffin and a shake. I had time to spent the time doing something before I went  
to the alley. I checked my phone it was 8:21 and I had 8 text messages and 5 missed calls. I checked  
the messages.  
_Rapunzel- Where are you?_  
_ Rapunzel-come on we want to help._  
_ Merida-lass we could help you._  
_ Hiccup-we can help you get Anna back._  
_ Rapunzel-Elsa were are you! _  
_ Rapunzel- Elsa! Come back home! We are here for you!_  
_ Jack-Elsa we can help you._  
_ Jack- Ii know you need to go and get Anna but you can't do this alone you need help and we are here for _  
_ you._  
I sighed to myself and I walked to a woods that the alley was close to and I just waited until night.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Sorry for the spelling mistakes and the long time to post but anyways**

**I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Elsa POV**  
I went to walk a little in the town and before I knew it was night and I was walking to the alley next  
to the woods. I started to smell a familiar smell but it was not Anna...well not only Anna. I walked closer  
then I felt a hand reach for my right wrist. I tried to get my hand out of the persons grip but the person  
was strong.  
"Let me go!" I yelled.  
"Not so fast your highness." said a male voice. _Your highness how did he know._  
"Where is my sister!" I yelled louder. He let go of my wrist and before I could go out of reach the man  
tied my hands and my legs. Then I saw Anna. "Let her go!"  
"Fine." he turned to my sister and he told her "If you don't go we will hurt you and your sister."  
After the Anna had a face on that meant she had a idea and then she ran as fast as she could.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"That will be answered later." I got mad.  
"Tell me now!" I screamed. Then I saw the person as light as day and I saw who it was.  
"Hans.."  
**Anna POV**  
I ran to the house as fast as I could. When I reached the the house and opened the door. There I saw  
Rapunzel, Merida, Eugene, Kristoff, Jack and Olaf. When they saw me they all got up and hugged me.  
"What did I miss?" I said.  
"Elsa she's gone." said Rapunzel.  
"I know." I said.  
"Wait what?" they all said.  
"Well you see when I went for a walk I was token to a place agenst my will and the next thing I knew that  
I was in a alley and I saw Elsa there and she wanted the person to let me go and the person did then  
the person said if you do not go I will hurt you and your sister and I did not want that. Then I ran to  
the house and that leads to this moment. Oh my Anna just breath." I said rambled. Then someone came into  
the house. I saw that it was Yasmine.  
"You guys really need a new lock that one is broken...and don't ask me why." she said and then she sat on  
the floor. "Ok I know you will not like this but I think I know who is behind this."  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Um lets save that for later but wait I am going outside for a little time so yauh." then after that she  
went outside and I followed her and so did everyone else. She kneeled down and went to touch the ground.  
What in the world is she doing?  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Shhh." she replied.  
**Yasmine POV**  
"Shhh." I replied. I was trying to do eolas to see what Elsa was doing. I saw Elsa and she was siting  
in a alley and was tied up.  
"You wont get away with this!" I heard Elsa say.  
"I just did." I heard a male voice say. Right after that I stode up and walked back a little._ Wait who is_  
_ that man?_  
"I know where she is." I said looking at the people behind me.  
"Then were is she?" asked Anna.  
"Follow me." I said then I went walking to were she was but I was going fast but not that fast that they  
did not see me.  
**Elsa POV**  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"Didn't Kayla warn you?" Hans said. _Wait when did she warn me wait was that on Friday or Tuesday?_  
"But that does not answer the question." I said.  
"Ah you will learn soon enough." he said. I was lying in the alley floor.  
"You wont get away with this!" I said.  
"I just did." he replied. After 30 seconds of silence I realized that I was being picked up and I was over  
Hals shoulder.  
"Put me down!" I said trying to get out of his grip.  
"Sorry your highness not happing." after that I was nocked out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes so cliffhanger? Well anyways**

**I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	29. Chapter 30

**Yasmine POV**  
I walked down the woods and I was about to pass the alley when Anna said somthing.  
"I thought that Elsa was here?" she said pointing to the alley. I took a step into the alley but her  
smell was there but the smell lead to another way.  
"She used to be here but now she is not." I said.  
"Wow you are just like a dog...no offense." said Rapunzel.  
"Non taken." I said then I started to walk a little more faster. I knew that right now Elsa is in a  
car because her sent is moving with her. The smell lead to a street and then I stoped and looked behind  
me and the group was about 9 feet away from me. When they reached me they were out of breath.  
"You...know that not... everybody cant run that fast...right." said Anna and she looked existed.  
"Well.." I said then I pointed down the street. "Elsa's smell is going down the road and summer knows  
how long she's been moving." I paused a little and was thinking. _Wait don't I have a car. Stupid why can't_  
_ you think of these things earlier._ "Wait here I be back...and you guys should get out of the road." I said  
then they moved out of the road and I started to run to my house that was not to far from here.. I think.  
I ran as fast as I could and then I reached to my house. I went in and saw that nobody was home. Then I  
went to grab my keys that were on the table and started to run to the car._ So much running involved._ I  
got in the car and started it up. Then I started to drive away from my house and to the road were I  
7 or so people were. I stoped when I saw all of them waiting on the side of the road with worried looks  
on there face. I stoped the car and then got out. "I think this should hold all of us... if we tried."  
The car had about 8 seats. "Well are you coming." They all said oh then they got in the car and it took  
a little bit more time to start.  
"Will you hurry up." said Anna.  
"Well its a little bit hard to drive this think." I said then on cue it started. We were driving to wear  
the sent toke us and it lead to a house but it was abandon.  
"I remember this house this is the house were the Johnson family used to live before the accident." I said  
getting out of the car.  
"What happened." asked Merida.  
"I tell you the story after we get Elsa." I said and we walked to the door. I gently put my hand on the  
door nob and shifted it to the left and to my surprise it opened. _Creepy..._  
**Elsa POV**  
I woke up with a huge headache. _What did I get hit by a brick?_ I put my hand on my hand and saw that gloves  
were on them and I could not get them off. _Great just fantastic._ I tried my best to take  
the gloves of but when I felt like they were coming lose they became tighter. _Just when things couldn't_  
_ get worse._ I felt like somebody was in the room here with me and I got up and started to walk around the  
room then I heard a voice.  
"Well look who is up." the voice was so familiar.  
"Who are you." I said and it did not help it was dark and then I felt something grab my wrist tightly.  
"Let me go." I said trying to pull myself away.  
"My pleaser." the male voice said before he threw me to the floor. Then I realized the person that threw me  
on the floor was the same person who put me here and the same person who lied and broke my sisters heart.  
_ You little piece of s.._ I stopped thinking and then I saw a glare of a knife?! But it was on a table.  
I sighed and then I felt roped angest my arms and legs. How in the world did this happen? Then I was put  
in a chair and my arms were tied behind the chair around the rim so that my arms would be hugging it  
backwords. My legs were tied to the front two legs of the chair. And when did this happen?! I tried  
to pull free but the rope was tied to tight. Then I saw Hans come up to me with a oyster knife that had  
a green handle. I gulped.  
"Now this wont hurt.. for me." Then I heard talking outside and smelled a familiar smell. Yes finally I  
thought but I think Hans heard it too because he had a smirk on his face.  
"Would you mind holding this for me?" he said pointing the knife at me.  
"My hands are tied but you could but you can..."  
"Ok then let me help you." he cut me of and put the knife on my left thigh. I gasped at the pain.  
"Ffff..." I stared to say so I would not scream.  
"Ok thank you." he said then he walked away in the shadows. I screamed in agony and then people started to  
come up to the door and open the door.  
"Oh thank g... Oh my GUYS SHE HAS A KNIFE ON HER LEG!" said Yasmine and then she ran to me and was trying  
to find away to take the knife out. Her hand was hovering the knife when Anna came in.  
"OH MY GOSH ELSA." she said then she ran next to me and then Yasmine pulled the knife out.  
"OH MY LAND THAT HURTS SO FREAKEN MUCH!" I screamed. They started to untie my arms and legs. Yasmine took  
my left arm and Anna took my right arm and they walked me down to outside and I started to limp and whimper  
in pain. We got in the car were all of the rest of the group and they all had a face of horror and worry.  
"What happened?" asked Hiccup  
"How about we go to the hospital?" said Anna  
"Yauh we should before I start to bleed...more." I said and we started to drive in the hospital.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Poor Elsa and sorry for not updating it might be near the end of the school year but we still had work and hey**

** I put a scene from The Heat but anyways ****I **** will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	30. recovering and moving

**Elsa POV**  
We were already in the hospital and in the drive I made a decion to tell Anna that Jack and I are dating  
and now lets say that I can't hear good right now. But besides that I am getting my leg checked to see if  
they can see if its infected or something like that and they had found out that the knife did do damage  
but not so much. They waped my leg in something and said not to put weight on it. I have to stay a little  
while for something but I am not shure what about. All of the gang is here and it was silent but then Anna  
started to talk.  
"So what happened to the Johnson family?"  
"Yeah you started to talk about the Johnson familys accident." said Hiccup.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"Ok ok how do I started this?" said Yasmine. "Well they weren't a big family but they had about 4 people in  
there family. One mother one father and two twin sisters." she then looked at the ground. "They moved  
to that house and then one day they all disappeared. No one knows if they were alive or not but let me tell  
you one thing." she looked at all of us. "One of the two girls are alive."  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"B-because you know things." I gave her a wondering face and I think everybody else did.  
"Things?" Anna asked.  
"Yes." Yasmine answered.  
"Ok can we go home now?" I asked.  
"Sure thing." Yasmine said. Then we went to her car and we all got out but I had to be careful. When we  
reached the door Jack had kissed me on the lips and then he started to walk away and then I heard a aww  
from Anna and that only made me blush more. They had all left and Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and I went inside  
and saw Olaf sitting in the couch. We had all said are goodnights and I went to my room and changed into  
my p.j's and then I lade down in my bed and was about to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door.  
I groaned and spoke up.  
"Come in." I said and I sat up and then Anna had opened the door and came in. Then she sat at on the endge  
of the bed.  
"Soo.." she started.  
"So what."  
"So I am so happy for you."  
"Oh no no Anna please its night time go to sleep."  
"The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to go and play." she said.  
"Its 10:06 its night time and when its night time I need to sleeppp." I said then I fell in the bed and  
covered my face with the covers.  
"Fine but in the morning."  
"Fine." I said and then she had left the room and closed the door behind her. I then fell asleep.  
The next morning I got a text from Jack saying to meet him in the café in the town with Kristoff and  
Anna. I stode up and went to wake up the two and about 2 hours later we were in the café and there was  
Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Eugene, Jack and Yasmine. Some of them had sad expressions on there faces so  
all three of us sat down and I sat down next to Jack and Anna sat next to me and Kristoff set next to her.  
"What's wrong?" asked Anna.  
"Well ye se lass we have bad news." said Merida.  
"We?" I asked.  
"Me Hiccup and Jack." she answered.  
"What's the bad news?" I asked Jack put his arm around me shoulder.  
"Were moving." Jack said.  
"Wait to were? And how?" I asked.  
"Well my family got a new house." answered Merida.  
"My dad got new job." answered Hiccup.  
"I need to do business there." said Jack. _Business?_  
"Were are you guys moving?" Anna asked. Then they all answered at once.  
"Arendelle."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, or Wolfblood**

** Oh its been a long time since I updated. Sorry about that but look whos moving and what a convensedece they are moving**

** to the same place and in Arendelle. Sorry for spelling and or grammar mistakes.**

**But anyways I will see you in the next chapter. :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)**


End file.
